


Unexpected

by Snearly



Category: Utopia Falls (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:08:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23370697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snearly/pseuds/Snearly
Summary: This barista was, to put it simply - beautiful. Completely and utterly beautiful.
Relationships: Brooklyn 2/Sage 5 (Utopia Falls)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 80





	Unexpected

Sage pinched the bridge of her nose with a sigh as she walked down the busy street. Her boss was putting her on edge today. Every task she completed, Phydra would find something new to complain about.

_Sage do this. Sage do that. No not that. You’re supposed to do this. Here, let me show you. Understand? Good. Next time, please do better._

One thing's for sure - Phydra definitely had no qualms about putting Sage in her place.

Sage had finally gotten to the point where she just wanted a moment away from her boss, so when Phydra requested her daily cup of coffee - she didn’t hesitate to make a dash for the door.

So there she was. Walking up to Nekoda’s Café with an exhausted look on her face.

Nekoda’s Café was a local coffee shop that came to be one of Sage’s favorite places to go to. From the outside, someone passing by wouldn’t think too much of it. But once you go inside - you’d be in for a surprise.

The entire place looked like it came straight out of a Hollywood film. The walls were mocha colored except for the far back wall, which had a painting of a Japanese castle taking up the entire face. Cherry blossom branches were set in pots and distributed in corners, while small vases of the flowers were placed in the center of each table. There was even a small built-in pond with two koi fish and a tiny waterfall flowing into it at the center of the café.

The entire aura of the place was relaxing. So much so, that she could feel some of her bad mood leave her the closer she got to the counter.

There were about 2 people ahead of her, so Sage browsed through Twitter to occupy her time; snickering at the latest viral dog video. _Ah, doggos. So much pureness in such tiny bodies._

“Hi! What can I get for you today?” A smooth voice asked.

Sage locked her phone and opened her mouth to order when she looked up.

The words died in her throat.

With the amount of times Sage frequented this place, she would've thought that she had met all the baristas.

But she hasn't seen this barista before...and she was, to put it simply - beautiful. Completely and utterly beautiful.

She was wearing a yellow crop top and white pants with very minimal makeup on her sun kissed skin. Her long dark hair fell in curls down her shoulders and if Sage looked closely, she could see two intricate braids going down the side of her head. Her whole attire looked very simplistic, yet somehow she managed to still look like she just stepped off a fashion runway. 

But the thing that made Sage stop to hold her breath - were her eyes.

Her eyes were a soft amber brown, gleaming with both curiosity and mischief. The kind of eyes that you could look at forever. And right at that moment - Sage thinks she could.

“Ma’am?”

Coming out of her thoughts, Sage cleared her throat, embarrassed and could already feel the tell tale sign of her face getting red. “Hi, uh yeah can I get two large caramel macchiatos with hazelnut syrup?”

The barista nods, inputing the drinks into the register. “Coming right up. Can I get a name?”

“Sage.”

The barista smiles at her. “Okay, Sage. I’ll be right back with your order.”

Sage nods and follows her movements while she makes the order; quickly looking elsewhere when the barista looks up at her from the espresso machine.

Sage coughs when she comes back. “I owe you $9.35, right?”

The barista glances down at the register and sure enough, that was the exact total. She nods and takes the money from Sage. “You must come here pretty often, huh? Haven't seen you before."

Without missing a beat Sage replies, “I could say the same to you. Are you new here?”

The cashier smirks as she prints off the receipt and finishes dropping coins in the drawer. "Actually no, I’m usually night shift. It’s not perfect... But hey, if I get to see someone like you every afternoon, this switch might just be worth it."

_Sage thinks she can feel the heat flowing to her cheeks again._

Sheepishly, Sage ducks her head, thanks the barista for the drinks and heads for the door.

The barista yells from the register, “nice meeting you!”

_Yeah - her cheeks are definitely burning._

****

Back at the office, Sage drops one drink off at her desk and opens the door to Phydra’s office.

“Ugh, finally. What took you so long?” Sage ignores the question and puts the other drink on her bosses desk.

“Anything else I can do for you?”

Phydra merely glances at her for a second before she’s shooing her off to leave.

Sage complies and turns. As she makes her way out of the office, Phydra stops her.

“Sage?”

She turns around again to see Phydra looking at her cup with confusion written all over her face.

“Why do I have a phone number on my cup?” Sage’s eyes widen as she races back to look at the cup and clear as day it said: 

**My friends call me Brooklyn, but you can call me tonight ;)**

**xxx-xxx-xxxx**

Phydra finally looks at her, face now curious. "Anything you care to tell me?"

_Sage is pretty sure her face will be permanently red from here on out._

**Author's Note:**

> hey! i lost all motivation to continue... may have something to do with me watching She-Ra
> 
> .. jk it's all because i watched She-Ra and their happy ending just makes me feel soft and warm inside that i completely lost interest in Utopia Falls :/ sorry guys


End file.
